Dysfunctional Family
by yinyang754
Summary: Even if they aren't related by blood. (Collection of GTA one shots, related to Missing Hours and In The Air Tonight.)
1. Chapter 1:Twisted sense of humor

July 5th 1996, Klebitz apartment in Acter, Alderney

'Not now. It's too early.' Johnny says when Gionna nudges him with her foot in an attempt to wake him up. It had been another usual night for Mikey, Johnny and Gionna.

Usual meaning that one of them got too messed up and the others would try to help wake them up the next morning. Last night was Johnny's turn and the trio had barely gotten out of Hove Beach before being pulled over by the cops.

Yeah, that didn't end so well...for the LCPD.

'Come on, Johnny boy. Time to wake up.' Gionna says, grabbing him by his arm and drags him to the kitchen, turns the water on and holds Johnny's head underneath it, despite him cursing and kicking at her.

'Mikey, she's trying to kill me! Help!' Johnny yells before Mikey pulls Gionna away. The biker then shuts the water off and grabs a towel, drying his head off and looks at them as Mikey puts Gionna back on the ground.

'What? You drank the most out of all of us last night.' Gionna says. 'Hey, we would've been home free if you hadn't punched that cop!' Mikey says before Johnny starts laughing. 'That's not funny, little brother!' He says.

'It is funny! She's half that cop's size and he ended up with a broken nose and lost some of his teeth!' Johnny says.

'You two have been hanging around Billy for too damn long.' Mikey says, smiling despite his frustration towards them as he sits down in the recliner while they sit on the couch, Gionna putting her legs on Johnny's lap like she normally does.

'I like hanging out with Billy but he gets too crazy sometimes. When it's just us, we know how to control ourselves. Well, sometimes.' Gionna says, smirking at Mikey. 'You spiked my drink that time, you little wiseass!' Mikey says.

'She didn't know that you would've ended up running around naked, Mikey! We had to chase you around Meadows Park and she tackled you.' Johnny says as he and Gionna high five eachother. 'I still don't remember how i lost my clothes.' Mikey says.

'Strip poker at the Mcreary house. Packie lost his shirt and Gerry was running around in his boxers.' Gionna says. 'Hey, you stripped down to your lacy red underwear that night! Francis tried to arrest you for indecent exposure when Mikey ran out the door screaming and we chased after him.' Johnny says as all three of them laugh.

'I love you two. You treat me like a kid sometimes but i'll always love you.' Gionna says before standing up and hugging both of them. 'We love you too, Gionna...but you'll always be a wiseass! Get her, Johnny!' Mikey says, pulling Gionna into his lap as Johnny starts tickling her and making her laugh as she tries to get away from them.

'Come on, guys! I'm too old for this!' Gionna says in between laughter before Johnny picks her up and puts her over his shoulder, spanking her a few times.

'Ok! Enough already!' She says, a smile on her face as Johnny stops and puts her back on the couch, letting her catch her breath. 'You ok now, little devil?' Johnny says before sitting down and pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

'Yeah. I'm ok.' Gionna says, resting her head against his shoulder. 'Our little sister. Even if we aren't related by blood, we'll always be family.' Mikey says, standing up and kissing Gionna on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2:Protective of eachother

September 21st 1999, 2:15am, Cipriani apartment in Bohan

'Whoa! It's ok, put the gun down!' Johnny says, snapping Gionna out of her sleepy state. 'Sorry about that. I haven't gotten too much sleep for the last few nights.' Gionna says, putting her gun down and lets Johnny into the apartment, then closes and locks the door.

'You look like hell. Is it Ashley? Is she ok?' The young stripper says. 'I...i found her in bed with Billy. I knew that the drugs were causing her downward spiral but... i never thought that she would betray me, sugar.' Johnny says, tears falling down his face.

Gionna wraps her arms around Johnny to comfort him like they've done whenever one of them ended up getting hurt. Johnny stiffens for a few seconds but returns the embrace, resting his head against her shoulder.

He could feel her smaller body shaking with rage despite her trying to be strong for him. She's always been protective and so has he.

'It's ok. You don't need to get angry, Gionna.' He says. 'I'm beyond angry! How can Ashley and Billy say that they would never hurt you and then stab you in the back?!' Gionna says. 'They deserve eachother. I'll never be able to trust either one of them again.' Johnny says, gently brushing his hand against Gionna's face when she looks at him.

'They caused this, not us. They're not worth our anger, little sister.' Johnny says before they sit down and she rests her head against his shoulder, trying not to yawn. 'You weren't kidding about being exhausted. When was the last time you slept through the night?' He says, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

'I can't remember. Who's keeping track, anyway?' Gionna says, making Johnny smile. 'It's not good for you, baby girl. You can't push yourself too hard.' Johnny says as he stands up, picks Gionna up into his arms and carries her into her room, surprised at her lack of smartass remarks as he puts her on her bed and pulls the covers over her, then walks over to the other side and lies down.

'You're too little. You need to take better care of yourself, darling.' He says as she gently rubs his arm. 'You're hurting right now and your worried about me...i'm ok, brother. I just want to help you.' Gionna says, putting an arm around Johnny and moves her little body closer to him.

'You always know how to make everything better. I don't know what i would do without you.' Johnny says, resting his head against hers. 'We're family, Johnny boy. We'll always be close to eachother.' Gionna says before they fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Chaos in LC part one

9/15/95, Videoggedon Arcade in Chinatown, 1:54pm

'Oh, like you or Mikey never ditched school, Johnny boy?' Gionna says after beating Wild Gunman for the third time in a row. She had been in the arcade for a half hour when Johnny had driven by and noticed her.

'You weren't lying, you're a crackshot at this. Mikey and i would ditch school when we were younger but he graduated and i got expelled when i was 16.' Johnny says as Gionna puts the toy gun back and fixes her red scarf. 'Sugar, it's too damn warm for you to be wearing that thing. Here, let me help.' He says, reaching over and removes Gionna's scarf, despite her protests.

The 21 year old then notices why the 15 year old was wearing it to begin with.

'Who's the little punk who gave you that hickey, kiddo?!' He says before putting the scarf in Gionna's backpack. She didn't want to rat Packie out because his father can be downright abusive at times and Johnny is overprotective of Gionna, still seeing her as a child.

'It's Packie Mcreary, isn't it?!' He says before Gionna looks away, unable to lie to him. Johnny closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them. 'I'm going to kill him!' He says before Gionna grabs her backpack and follows him outside.

'No! Johnny, please don't kill him! We didn't do anything, we were just kissing!' Gionna says, knowing what's going to happen to Packie if Johnny finds him. Johnny turns back around, resting his hands on Gionna's slender shoulders, her tiny body shaking before he wraps his arms around her.

'Shh...it's ok, baby girl. I'm sorry that i scared you...but no one takes advantage of you and gets away with it.' Johnny says before he lets go and runs to his motorcycle, getting on and driving off before Gionna can stop him.

The brunette curses in italian before seeing an unattended motorbike, hops on and drives off after Johnny, hoping that she can reason with him. She knew that she was pushing her luck by hanging out with Packie last night but she didn't care then. Now that Johnny found out, he was going to tear an unsuspecting Patrick Mcreary limb from limb...

(Part two will be posted as soon as possible.)


	4. Chapter 4:Chaos in LC part two

9/15/95, 2:15pm, Mcreary house

'Mcreary!' Packie hears someone shout at him and jumps out of the way as a blue and white hexer almost runs him over. 'What the hell?!' Packie says in disbelief, standing up and brushing the grass off of his shirt.

A pissed off Johnny Klebitz is a scarier than hell Johnny Klebitz! Before Packie can react, Johnny jumps off the bike and charges at him, tackling him and beating the hell out of him until Packie kicks him below the belt. 'Cool off, Johnny!' Packie says before Johnny starts choking him.

'Cut it out, both of you!' Gionna says after pulling up, gets off of her 'borrowed' motorbike and runs over to them, trying to pull them apart.

'You two get your hands off of my brother!' Francis says after pulling up in his cop car, gets out and runs over to them, grabbing his stun gun and tazing Gionna, causing her to let go and fall to the ground.

'She was trying to help me, dickhead!' Packie says as Johnny checks on Gionna, helping her sit up after she opens her eyes.

'If she has any damage from that stun gun, i'll kill you Francis!' Johnny says before helping Gionna up and keeping his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling again. 'You alright, sugar?' He says as Gionna looks at him, her hazel eyes a little blurry.

'I'm alright, Johnny. Just a little off.' Gionna says before Johnny helps her to his bike and they take off.

'What the hell just happened?! Why was Klebitz trying to kill you?!' Francis says, wanting an explanation immediately. Although it was Packie that this happened to, it was a police matter now!

'I...Gionna and i got high and kissed eachother last night and...i left a hickey on her neck.' Packie says.

A while later (Cerveza Heights Medical Center E.R, triage room 3)

' I didn't need to be checked out by a doctor and this is one of the filthiest hospitals in Liberty City.' Gionna says, seeing a cockroach on the floor. She had a point there but it was the closest and she didn't have any open wounds, just a burn mark right above her left kidney.

Seeing as how she had just recovered from a kidney infection, Cerveza Heights had her medical records from that visit so Johnny took her there.

'Stop being stubborn and let the doctor come back with the test results, kiddo.' Johnny says and Gionna knew that there was no way that she could change his mind.

(There's part two! Part three will be up as soon as possible!)


End file.
